


Breaking the Barrier

by LadyMonoceros



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Dominant Sex, F/M, Lemon, Monster sex, S&M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, free lemons for everyone, gentle-ish sex, master and slave - Freeform, part of me regrets this, restrained, sex after murder, shower scene, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMonoceros/pseuds/LadyMonoceros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been Slenderman's Proxy for several years now, and you had become wonderfully skilled at it. So much so, that Slenderman has taken a liking to you far more than as just a tool.<br/>As the two of you return from a hunt, you go to take a shower, only to find that your master has decided to join you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here...  
> This is pretty much a one-shot. I might continue it if I get the urge to write smut again.

As soon as your mind registered that you were within the safe confines of the mansion, you stretched up your arms, letting loose a grown of part discomfort and part pleasure. Standing behind you was your long-time master, Slenderman. He gazed in your direction, watching your back arch as you stretched. A tugging feeling in his lower stomach burned dully in the tall being. He took notice of your scrapes and bruises, the splotches of dust and mud that scattered your clothes, and even the way your posterior held its firm shape from behind the hole in your pants. A peek of your silky panties tempted him so.  


Relaxing from your stretch, you rustled your hands through your hair to get out the tiny sticks and leaves that had become entangled in it. “Man,” you groaned, “I swear those humans are getting tougher to hunt each time we go.”  


Slenderman hummed in amusement, fighting to keep his mind at least partially out of his fantasy. “Are you feeling over-challenged by our hunts? Perhaps I should begin searching for a new Proxy,” he teased you, knowing that your pride was one of your few weaknesses.  


You had been a Proxy of Slenderman for several years now, replacing the loss of Masky and Hoodie after the tragic battle with Tim. After so much time, you had excelled in your skills and impressed Slenderman each day. The two of you even grew close as companions, but never had crossed the line between Master and Proxy. It was a shame, really. The only other male you knew was Ticci Toby, but he was already taken – and not quite right in the head for your taste. All you had left was your master, and somehow, he seemed more attractive each time you looked at him.  


Planting your hands firmly on your hips and spinning around on your heel, you puffed out your chest and gawked at Slenderman, “It's actually about time they start becoming a challenge. How else am I gonna get better at what I do?” You winked at your master, then turned back around to head down the hallway to your room. “I need a shower – and new clothes,” you rhetorically announced. You swaggered your shapely buttocks as you walked away, having fun with giving your old master a silly attitude that he found amusing.  


The very thought of your battered skin soaking in warm, soapy water had Slenderman burning from inside. His mind wandered to the thoughts of how your nude body would look, the water running slowly down like delicate fingers savoring every inch of flesh on your bones. After having to operate on your body numerous times due to various wounds you had acquired during mission, Slenderman had seen your naked form often enough. It was no secret that you had gained an incredibly fit body, it's solid curves gracing you perfectly. At first, he paid no mind, seeing you as just another Proxy, but as the two of you grew close, Slenderman found himself beginning to lust after every step you took.  


The waistband of the Tall One's pants felt as though they were tightening around his waist, the thoughts of you lathering your body with the sweet-smelling bath soap exciting him. He only wished that he were the one to lather you up.  


So why not make that wish come true?  


Slenderman loosened the deep red tie around his neck, slipping it off and tossing it to the floor. He began following your trail to your room, hoping to catch you at just the right time. He slowly unbuttoned his suit jacket, letting it relax around his torso and slide casually from his shoulders as he shrugged it off.  


By the time he was close to your room, he heard the click of the bathroom door closing. Slenderman plucked open the top button of his white shirt, then another; his broad, toned chest peeked from underneath. He waited until he heard the shower water turn on, then stepped into your room and listened from beyond the bathroom door. The sounds of your humming drifted from within, tempting Slenderman to just burst in there and take you as you were, but he had a plan.  


The sounds of your clothes collapsing on the floor one by one reached the Tall One's receptors. He counted them carefully, until he knew that you were nude. The sliding of the shower curtain briefly rolled in the air, then again as you closed them.  


The warm water on your cuts and sore muscles was almost melting to you. It was partly an idea to just take a bath instead, but you wanted to get out soon and relax in your bed. So, you remained standing, running your fingers through your dampening hair as you let the water soak into it. The running water traced around your body, moistening where you had gone dry and soothing your tense nerves. A sigh escaped you nostrils and you closed your eyes, tilting your head back to let the droplets of water pitter-patter on your forehead.  


The gentle sensation of unknown things running over your skin sent shivers through you, hardening your small, pink nipples almost immediately. This sensation was different than the warm water, though. It was running up your body, rather than down, and it continued to run its way to your back and up to your shoulder blades.  


Before you could move your head forward to inspect what was going on, you found yourself in a passionate kiss from someone much taller than yourself. The water running over your face prevented you from inhaling through your nostrils, thus leaving you incapable of smelling who could be doing this to you. Something strange about the kiss gave away your intruder's identity, however; there was no orifice for you to insert your tongue. All that you kissed was a skillful pair of muscles covered by silky flesh.  


You eventually placed your hands forward and pushed onto Slenderman's chest so that you could breath. Your head leaned down so that the water wouldn't enter your mouth as you gasped for air. As you wiped away the water that had crawled over your closed eyes, you blinked into focus, only to find a massive white appendage staring straight up to you. It had a blue vein spiraling around its shaft, pulsing with loads of energy. Your eyes slowly rose upward, your head following suit, as you studied the sculpted abs of the godly white being in front of you.  


The whole time, Slenderman was running his sharp fingers back down your sides, continuing down your waist, and trailing the curves of your hips. He grabbed hold of your firm rear as soon as you made eye contact with his lacking face, pulling you against his body. His pulsing erection thumped excitedly against your lower regions, seeming to infect your body with similar sensations. You could feel your lower stomach burn with a desire you had only satisfied on your own.  


“Master, what's gotten into you,” you mumbled, not even sure if you cared if he answered. You ran your hands up his water-splashed chest, tracing the details of his muscles and collar bones. It was nice to feel another body against your own. It was even better than it was someone you secretly lusted after.  


A seductive hum rumbled from within Slenderman's chest, reverberating against your body and hands. “You teased me to this point,” he cooed, then rolled his hips against you, running the incredible length of his member against your now throbbing clitoris.  


A gasp escaped you at the sudden feeling of pleasure. You couldn't help but return the favor as you rolled your hips in rhythm to your master's. The grip he had on your butt cheeks tightened, his claws almost digging into your skin, as the two of you pleasured each other. Slenderman's chest rumbled with a lustful moan as you brushed your lips over his chest, sending small waves of warmth through his pale skin. Your hot breath ghosting over him didn't help his urges to take you where you stood, consent or not.  


Soft, silky tendrils wrapped themselves around your legs and held your upper back against your master. All at once, Slenderman lifted you up and spun you around to press you against the shower wall. His tendrils pulled at your lower legs to wrap around his waist, but you were already moving them that way. The feeling of only half of Slenderman's rock-hard erection being squeezed between the lips of your vagina had you biting your lip for him to actually enter you.  


Raising your arms to link around your master's neck, you lifted yourself to sit up better, pressing your breasts against Slenderman's firm chest. Your breath was quickening, trying to keep up with your hear trate, and Slenderman was enjoying every moment of it. The blush on your cheeks from your heightened hormones and the warm shower sent a predatory growl through his throat.  


Again, Slenderman pressed the muscles of his lips against your rosy orifice, massaging your mouth all to skillfully. Even without him using a tongue, you still ran the tip of yours over his flesh, savoring his taste. You know well that Slenderman wouldn't be able to kiss you with his real mouth. This would be just fine.  


Something slid down the crack of your buttocks, curling itself around your shape as it searched for a particular entrance. As soon as it passed up your flower that oozed with lust, a smirk curled on your still working lips. You pulled away from the kiss, gasping again for air. “This your first time?” You huffed and puffed between words. Your eyes wandered over your master's nearly featureless face, taking in every pore that was only barely visible on his skin. The only answer you received was the intense pleasure of the tendril sliding its tip right over your female orifice, pausing for only a second, then wriggling like a frightened worm straight up into you.  


A new gasp escaped you as waves of pleasure filled your lower half. You moaned long and lower for your master to hear just how wrong you were about him being a green-horn to sexual acts. The tingling of salivation lined the walls of your mouth, making you gulp down what you had produced. Your eyes rolled back at the blissful feeling of the tendril expanding and filling you to perfection. If that wasn't enough, it began to slowly work back and forth, sliding against your inner walls with wonderful friction.  


The chuckling that echoed from Slenderman's chest told you how amused he truly was. He always did love seeing you at your most vulnerable. The sight of your rolled eyes and gawking mouth had Slenderman precumming, the clear ooze pulsing lightly from the tip of his wide white penis. He nearly lost his sanity when you began bucking your hips against him, the waves of pleasure making his legs feel weak. Your sweet moans that escaped your throat sent warmth through his veins, driving him to thrust his tendril faster into your boiling vagina canal. In response, you ground your clit hard against the throbbing shaft of Slenderman, already feeling yourself nearing climax.  


Your arms tensed, fighting the urge to throw all of your strength into riding against your master's large genitalia. Your breaths quickened further, rhythmic with the thrusts of the working tendril that continued to fill your insides perfectly. It burned inside your vagina, but it was the best feeling of fire that you ever experienced. The thumping of your clit against Slenderman's vein felt so in sync, you were sure that the both of you would cum at any moment. Each breath that you released was joined in with a pleased moan for more, anticipation of your finale apparent.  


Beyond the sounds of the running shower water and the sloshing of your vagina being impaled, you heard the ripping of flesh, slow and devious. It was when you looked up to Slenderman's head that you saw his mouth splitting open into a jagged grin, and you came. The explosion of your vagina was powerful; clenching walls and a heavy flow of your flower's nectar. You cried out with intense pleasure, digging your nails into th back of your master's neck as the two of you stared at each other.  


All the while, during your climax, you had thrust your hips harder than ever, losing control of yourself. It was that sudden impulse that caused Slenderman's penis to fire his hot load of cum right in between the two of you. He growled deeply, his dark mouth dripping with a transparent black ooze.  


You looked down at the sudden feeling of hot liquid splashing onto your breasts and stomach. There was so much! Even as you leaned back to inspect further, you found that the thick semen nearly filled the thin gap between you and your master. You puffed your last few breaths before catching them and settling down, looking back up to Slenderman, who's mouth was now sealing again.  


The tendril that had pleasured you slide out, running its now soaked form along your thigh and back behind its controller. Your body relaxed, leaning forward to rest your head against the tall being's chest, though you still held your legs tight around his waist. He gripped your rear firmly, not yet wanting to let go.  


After a few moments of letting your hormones cool off, Slenderman spoke up, “Perhaps it would be best to rinse this off of ourselves.” He didn't have to explain that he was talking about the cum still lathering your stomachs.  


You nodded, and released your legs from him, lowering down and stepping around to get full coverage of the shower water. It was still warm, thank goodness.  


Before you could run your hands over yourself to work off the semen, a pair of large, bony hands slide around from behind you. They massaged the skin on your stomach, working in circles, as they slowly made their way up to your breasts. Here, Slenderman stepped closer to you, and you could feel his still hardened member press into the small of your back. You groaned, half tired, yet considering to continue your wonderful paradise in the shower. The feeling of Slenderman's hands massaging your breasts was nice, and you leaned back into him.  


“I don't think I can make another round,” you admitted, eyes feeling droopy even though your master was still playing with your soft chest cushions.  


Slenderman hummed to himself, rumbling against you. “What a shame,” he mumbled. “But I suppose it is a bit unfair to do this directly after a lengthy mission.”  


You nodded, then moaned at the feeling of a tendril running down along your lower stomach, gently rubbing your clit. “Darn it, Master!” You turned around. “Seriously. I'm bruised; I'm scratched; and I just had the best orgasm ever.” You smirked up at his lacking face, still tempted to just enjoy the ride. “I'd really like a good sleep before we continue,” at this, you yawned.  


“Very well.” Slenderman retracted his tendrils and stepped out of the shower, his long and thick penis still standing out straight as a board. You almost felt bad for him, but you followed out of the shower, turning off the water.  


As you dried yourself off with a nearby towel, your turned away from your master, who you expected had grabbed his own. You began drying your hair when you heard a rumbling moan come from his way. Out of curiosity, you peeked from underneath the towel to see what was going on, only find Slenderman hunched at the bathroom counter, holding himself up with one arm and stroking his stiff, dripping member with the other. He was working slowly, but squeezing the shaft tight. Long groans of pleasure escaped his wake, and the sight of your master playing with himself had your groin relight with a new fire.  


But you wanted to watch for a bit. So, you pretended not to care, still drying yourself off. You turned to face Slenderman, running the towel underneath your breasts to lift them up. He looked over to you, lust evident around him; his voice trembling. You smirked at him, loving that you were a tease to this powerful being, and ran the towel down your stomach as you tilted your hips to stretch yourself out. Slenderman began stroking himself faster, leftover cum leaking out of the thick head of his penis and dripping onto the already wet floor from the shower water he had neglect to dry off. He stared at you as you continued your display, moaning here and there. Ever so often, his hips bucked with pleasure, but he held himself back.  


You stepped closer to Slenderman, kissing his shoulder lightly as you listened with amusement to the paced sounds of skin stroking skin. The burning in your vagina didn't stop, and your clit was pounding with desire. You decided to make the offer, “Would you like to finish inside me?”  


It was all a blur at that point. You barely registered that Slenderman had let go of himself, turned to you, and the two of you were suddenly collapsed on the soft fabric of your master's huge bed. He hovered above you, arms and knees holding his body up as the mouth of Slenderman began to split open once again. He leaned back only enough to grab your hips and pull you up to his penis, to which he quickly slid into your steaming wet flower. You let out a wonderful moan, welcoming the massive hot member of your master. He didn't hesitate to begin thrusting into you, growling dominantly as he held on to your hips and watched your breasts bounce rhythmically with his him.  


You reached down to pinch your clitoris, knowing that you needed to catch up with Slenderman so that you wouldn't cum to much later than he did. Your legs wrapped around his waist, almost as though it were instinct. The pounding that you received from your master was all too wonderful, his shaft stretching your walls and the head colliding with the entrance to your uterus. You moaned louder than in the shower, the sensations of pleasure coursing through you as you encouraged your clitoris to help you climax  


Slenderman increased the speed of his thrusting, slapping skin against skin as your juices leaked out of your vagina. A strained moan joined the entity as his thrusts suddenly slowed dramatically, his penis forcing itself as deep as it could go inside you and hot cum filled every crevasse of your canal. It didn't stop there, though. The white hot semen spilled out of you in a heavy quantities. With each new thrust, there was more, and Slenderman turned his hips up further than normal, hitting you in the best spot possible.  


You orgasm all over Slenderman's still cumming penis, crying out again as your mouth tingled with excess saliva production. The abrupt clenching of your vaginal walls forced the semen out, and spraying it a bit onto Slenderman's crotch. He trembled and growled, satisfied with his ending as his finally shot of cum poured out of him. There was a thick puddle of hot fluids beneath the two of you now, still increasing in size as you dripped with the remaining semen inside you.  


As Slenderman pulled his long, now flaccid member out of you, his sighed. Even his mouth began to seal again, softening to its vague features. You watched as your master lifted you up and moved you over in the bed so that you wouldn't be lying in the puddle of his mess. Then, he rested himself next to you, slipping his arms around your form and pulling you close.  


The warmth of his body quickly returned the tiring weights of your eyelids, to which you fluttered in an attempt to stay awake just a little longer.  


A gentle kiss was planted onto the top of your head. The rumbling of your master's voice reverberated all around you as he spoke softly, “I do believe we've broken the barrier between Master and Proxy.” To this you let out a faint chuckle.  


“It was about time, though,” you replied.  


Slenderman hummed in approval and pulled you just a little closer to his chest. You curled into him, soon falling prey to the relaxing blanket of darkness that was sleep.


	2. Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Slender get a little kinky in the bed of your recent victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised some of you from the first chapter that I would write a sequel. It took me forever, and I'm really sorry for that. I went through some personal challenges in life and writing lemons just isn't all that intriguing anymore.
> 
> Also, it's not as enduring as I had originally planned it. Sorry about that. This chapter is also probably a bit shorter. :(
> 
> No, I will not be writing any more continuations of this. It was a struggle just to get this out.  
> Thank you, all, for your patience and appreciation.

Things had gone rather well between yourself and your master since your first sexual encounter. You had partially expected Slenderman to ravage you at every turn after that night, but he seemed to control himself – or perhaps he had a lower sex-drive than you expected. Still, these few days breaks between satisfying intercourse were beneficial, since they let your female genitalia to recover and become extra-sensitive all over again.  


For the time, you and your master experimented with different positions and toys, but Slenderman would always return to using himself to satisfy the both of you. He enjoyed the feeling of your flesh – of your warmth – and saw other objects as interference. You didn't mind at all.  


It wasn't until one particular mission that something else changed in the regularity of your steamy pleasures.  


You had just finished harassing a target that Slenderman was stalking for the past month. The human fled from his home, leaving more than enough information about himself to be investigated and used against him later. As you tossed useless objects over your shoulder, searching for goodies, Slenderman entered the human's bedroom doorway. “I'd much prefer to rough him up a bit,” you mumbled just loud enough for your master to hear. His heavy presence was easy for you to detect, especially after you grew accustomed to it.  


“And what do you plan to gain from such deeds?” Slenderman casually glided over to a dresser and gingerly pulled open a drawer to find various undergarments and a couple of hidden condoms. It had been a good few days since the two of you had performed a copulation, and the sight of the condom packs reminded him of that. A tickling sensation began to stir within Slenderman's lower abdomen as he stared at the drawer.  


Giving up on the study desk, having stacked valuable items to one side, you straightened up and stretched your back as you groaned out, “I just want to see them feel completely helpless. There's a big difference between being able to run away and being tied up, unable to escape.” A heavy sigh of relief escaped your lungs as you relaxed and scanned over to the messy full-size bed. “Tch! Guys just can't seem to keep their beds tidy.”  


“Do you take pleasure in the idea of bondage?” Slenderman's words slipped into your ears mischievously.  


You arched a brow and turned to your master, “That's something we haven't tried.” A sly smirk curled onto your plush lips as you eyed the tall being.  


A low growl of approval rumbled from Slenderman's wake. He turned his faceless head in your direction, taking in your form as though he hadn't explored every inch of it before. “I must admit: realizing my lack of sexual activity has aroused me. It's a shame that my responsibilities distract me from such a blissful intoxication such as yourself.”  


You blush, but roll your eyes. “You and I both know that flirtation is pointless. You don't have those kinds of feelings for me.” Your heart ached a bit at your words, but you had known all of this for a long while now. “As soon as I'm dead, I'm sure you'll find some other Proxy to knock around.”  


There was barely any time to register that your master had Slender-walked from the dresser to directly in front of you. He was hunched over, gripping both sides of your head just under your jaw, and pressing himself as close to your body as he could in such a position. The height difference didn't help. He stared down at you, seeming to contemplate what he was going to do with you, now that you were in his grip. You only watched his lacking face for some sign of what to expect, but that was something you were still trying to learn.  


Again, the abruptness of Slenderman's actions caught you off guard, and you took in the warmth of his sealed lips pressed roughly against your own. You slid your hands up his torso, gripping his suit jacket for a moment, then wrapped your fingers around the deep red tie. The two of you massaged each other's lips with heated kisses. At times, you would playfully bite at your master's hidden lip muscles. You tried to endure the kissing for as long as possible, but you had to breathe at some point; your lungs ached for oxygen.  


It was Slenderman who pulled away, allowing you a few moments to catch your breath. He watched you hungrily as you gasped for air, lips and cheeks red with passion. “You're gravely mistaken,” was all that Slenderman said before he slid his large hands down your neck, your shoulders, and your chest. He paused to give your covered breasts a good squeeze before continuing his decent down your waist. His hands slipped behind you until then reached your firm buttocks, gripped the cheeks and lifting you up with one effortless tug. The rush of your body being raised up excited you enough, because you knew what was coming – foreplay.  


You were pulled against Slenderman's waist, wrapping your legs around it and hooking your ankles together. The firm, cylindrical pressure against your moist crotch sent butterflies through your stomach. The huge member of your master was right there, only separated by a few layers of clothing. You came to love that throbbing erection.  


Before you could start, Slenderman was already grinding his partially hardened penis against you. His hands held on tight to your rear, pulling you up and down at the rhythm of his hips. You tugged hard on the tie that was still in your grip, pulling Slenderman down to smoother yourself in his kisses against. A moan escaped you as the erection between your legs throbbed and swelled, pressing its heat against the entire length of your groin. The tall being responded with a growl of pleasure.  


The sounds of ripping fabric just barely registered in your head as Slenderman's eight black appendages sprouted from his back. They busied themselves behind you, tossing askew pillows and blankets from the bed, leaving only the sheets for your body to be rested upon. The cushion of the mattress soon met with your back, but you used that to your advantage as you pushed your upper back against the bed and thrust your hips along Slenderman's pulsing erection.  


Again, the passionate kisses were broken as your master tore away from you, reluctantly pushing your hips down to the bed. He sat up, rubbing his hand over his straining pants to feel his bulge. You licked your lips in anticipation, watching Slenderman caress his confined member as he considered his options. Your lower regions boiled with excitement, working to produce the slick fluids that you would soon need.  


With a fluid motion, the long pale fingers of your master trailed up his suit jacket and easily released each button from its hold. He shrugged off the dark cloth, letting it lump to the floor with the other askew items of miscellany. Slenderman loosened his crimson red tie, the silk fabric whispering a barely audible hiss as it slider from around his neck. Your eyes were so focused on the hypnotizing movements of your mate undressing himself that you hadn't noticed his tendrils slither along the bed toward you.  


In one swift act, Slenderman ensnared you with his tendrils, two of them wrapping around your wrists and shoving them up to the bed's headboard. You struggled for a moment, but only out of instinct, then relaxed to smirk at your master, “Are we getting to the kinky stage now?” You were answered by that beautiful predatory growl from deep within Slenderman's throat as he reached above your head and began lacing his tie through the headboard bars and around your wrists. When he leaned back to examine his work, you tugged on your restraints, never taking your eyes off of your future tormentor.  


The tendrils released you, but not without tracing along your frame down to your hips and over your thighs. Shivers surged through your skin with elation – just his touch was a dose of ecstasy to you. A zipper slowly running down came to your ears. You hadn't even noticed Slenderman unbutton his pants or unbuckle his belt. The large, pulsing member fell forward from its hold, its single eye pointing at you as it wept with excitement. Your loins clenched at the sight, and you squirmed your hips as though trying to leap onto the large penis you had come to know so well.  


Slenderman reached over to you with one hand, slowly going to unbutton your pants. With the other, he caressed his blushing appendage, taking slowly breaths and enjoying his self pleasure. Oh! He was being so unfair to you.  


But so were you to him.  


Once your master had your button unlatched, he plucked the zipper between two fingers and pulled it down. To his confusion, your pants were still being held shut. For the past week, you had been sure to safety pin your pants together, just so you get give the being a hard time. Finally, it worked. You could see the muscles in his brow arch and scowl. The both of you made eye contact, to which you smirked. Slenderman growled and returned the smile with fierce intentions. He released his large genital and gripped the rim of your pants. With ease, Slenderman ripped your pants open – beyond the zipper bottom. He tugged them down your legs, rough and eager. You struggled to hold yourself still as your lower body was lifted in the air a bit at your master's force. Still, you giggled at him, find the otherwise sophisticated creature amusing in his state.  


“I sensed your willfulness to tease,” Slenderman purred and tossed your pants and panties aside. “Perhaps I should reward you for hiding your little obstacle from my prying thoughts.” He leaned forward, adjusting his huge body on the bed so that his face was over your torso. Unfortunately, the bed wasn't long enough and Slenderman had to crouch from off the edge. You could see his half-mast penis laying over the bed frame, leading its clear precum onto the sheets.  


You hummed in reply, giving your master a seductive gaze. “Your Proxy needs her rewards. How else will she know when she's pleased her master?” You knew just how to set his fire.  


Slenderman's ragged mouth grinned further, watching you as his long black tongue slithered from its cave. It reached down to your exposed groin, dripping warm its accompanying saliva onto your clitoris. Both of you had only just started and you felt that you were already going to lose your mind. Your eyes rolled back in confirmation of this when your master's tongue began swirling its tip around your lubricated bud. It reached down along your center, reaching just barely into your vagina, then returned to massaging your pulsing clit.  


Your legs trembled with delight.  


When you gained control of your eyes again, they immediately focused on the odd noise you could hear from somewhere closer to Slenderman. It didn't take you long to see that he was gently thrusting his hardening member against the bed frame. You gulped, oddly turned on by the powerful being's desperation to pleasure himself.  


As you stared, Slenderman plunged his tongue into you, taking back your attention. You struggled at your silky restraints, moaning and melting at your master's skilled tongue. The slick muscle twisted and pumped, feeling every inch of your vaginal walls. There was plenty of saliva to lubricate you, but your body thought otherwise. The heated sensation of your own juices began to flow from inside, and you knew that Slenderman could taste it. Your walls were tightening, your clitoris throbbing, the tickling and intense feeling of climax grew ever greater.  


Slenderman stood up, retracting his tongue from you. He watched for your reaction with little disappointment.  


You stared at him with pleading eyes, a panting mess. His teasing mood was such a wonderful change to you, but now you wished he would just take you and finish your release. From his point of view, there was no doubt a puddle of mixing sexual fluids. Your wetness was far too obvious.  


Little did you know, Slenderman was fighting his urge to simply shove his still hardening penis into you and slam your brains out. He wanted to fill you with his seed until you were overflowing. He had done it once before; the sight of your exhausted, yet satisfied demeanor was like a work of art to him.  


“Is that all you're going to do?” You egged him on. How far would your master go to tease you? How long could either of you last before giving in to the need for release?  


As if on cue, Slenderman lunged for you, crawling onto the bed and flaring his tendrils. He didn't hesitate to tear off your shirt or cut off your bra with his jagged teeth. The pale beast took a moment to choose which of your bare breasts to handle first, but concluded that both at once would be best. One of his tendrils twisted and curled around your mound, his tongue worked the other. You could feel his now rock solid penis rest its head on your stomach, steadily leaking its excited drool onto your bare skin.  


You moaned and squirmed, watching your master from below him, wishing you could take off his clothes and run your hands over his muscular chest. It was always so sexy to you that he was sculpted, yet still lanky. Each valley in his flesh felt wonderful on your fingertips. Yet, here you were, hands tied above your head, helpless and vulnerable.  


It occurred to you that your legs were still free from restraints. With your loins begging for more attention, you wrapped your lower half around Slenderman's waist, pressing your soaked crotch against his massive penis. You wasted no time rocking yourself over his length, feeling the lumps of raised veins pass your flesh, striking your clit. At first, your master accepted this, moaning back to you in pleasure. You even felt him twitch with urgency. He stopped you, though, using his tentacles to unwrap your legs from him. You fought, straining to keep your legs wrapped tight, and ground hard against Slenderman's cock.  


So close. You could feel yourself climax. Moans forced themselves from your throat. You could feel Slenderman's tendrils weakening with pleasure. His hips thrust with you, unable to control himself. Instead of resisting, he gave in, releasing your legs and returning to suckling your nipples. The large being hunched his back, sliding your working hips to the base of his member. Your insides were on fire; a dam of lava ready to burst.  


Your master was the first to cum. He reared his head back, chest rumbling deep with pleasure. The hot semen shot onto your chest in loads, easily covering your skin with a thick layer. You took in his scent – musky like warm milk. This sent you over, exploding your vagina with your own hots fluids. You could feel the rim of your flower burn with pleasure; your clitoris pulsed hard over and over as though trying to force out its own loads of semen.  


Panting with satisfaction, you released your legs from Slenderman's body, looking up at him. He seemed upset; disappointed.  


“Did I mess up?” You pouted, watching your master from your still restrained position.  


With a sigh, Slenderman lowered his head and snuggled into your neck. “I wanted to tease you for a time, but I couldn't resist my own desires.”  


You giggled at him, doing your best to rub your cheek against your master's head in affection. “We can try again. It's not like anyone's coming home.”


End file.
